


An Iris by Any Other Name

by Write_in_Red



Series: Schmoop Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, schmoop bingo - livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_in_Red/pseuds/Write_in_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen tries to ask Jared out...with flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Iris by Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of the Schmoop Bingo.
> 
> Mike Rosenbaum makes an appearance to help Jensen out.

“What kind of flowers do you buy to impress someone?”

“Jenny, just pick a bunch of flowers, put a card in it and let’s go.”

“Don’t call me Jenny! My name is Jensen, you bald freak.”

“Freak?” Mike turns to talk to the middle aged woman who was trying to edge past the two, “He’s buying flowers for a guy, and he calls me a freak…”

“Sorry about him,” he gives Mike’s arm a tug to pull him out of the lady’s way, “he didn’t take his medicine this morning.”

“Hey!”

“Shut up.” Jensen groans and runs his fingers through his hair, squeezes the back of his neck before letting his hand fall to his side. _Fucking Rosenbaum. He’s a psycho. Why is he here? Why I am here? Him. Right, flowers for the gorgeous guy across the hall, and hopefully he’ll agree to go on a date with me…_ The sound of Mike humming the theme to Star Trek pulls him from his thoughts. _What is he doing?_ “Why are you here?”

“You asked for my help,” Mike shrugs and explains like it was completely obvious.

“No, I asked for Tom’s help,” Jensen corrects him as he starts examining the different kinds of roses in front of him.

“Well, Tommy’s a little busy, and here I am to stand in, to be helpful and shit.”

“Lucky Me. You know there is a reason I asked Tom for his help and not you, right?”

“Can I help you?” Both guys turn towards the voice. Standing there with a wide smile on her face is a pretty brunette in the flower shop smock.

“Yes, actually you can,” Mike jumps in before Jensen can even open his mouth. Mike flashes the clerk a wide grin and claps a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “He wants to buy some flowers for the hot guy who moved into the apartment on his floor, and is hoping that if all goes well the guy will take pity on his ugly ass and agree to a date. See, he suffers from erect…mumph,” Jensen slaps his hand over Mike’s mouth non to gently. Mike eyes get a hard glint in them.

“I’m sorry about that, ignore him.” Jensen keeps his hand over Mike’s mouth as he shifts his body so he can see the assistant. “I’m trying to asking this guy out, and flowers seemed like a good idea at the time…”

The assistant smiles at him as she offers an introduction and her help. Mike takes the time that passes while Jensen is trying to explain the situation to lull him into a false sense of security and when he least expects it… “Ouch! Damn it, Mike!” He yanks his hand away from Mike’s mouth to inspect the damage.

“That’s what you get for trying to smother me.” Mike straightens his shoulders and tugs at the waist line of his shirt while he waits for Jensen to stop being a girl about getting bit.

“Jesus, get over it, I didn’t bite you that hard.”

“You two are funny,” the girl says, “but it seems like if I can help you get the right bouquet we can get you two out of here and on your way before any more injuries can happen,” the smile she delivers her speech with is just short of a smirk.

Jensen looks relived at the offer of help, “Thank you so much. I really appreciate this.” He gets ready to step away from Mike, but stops and wipes his right hand on Mike’s shirt, “Ok, now we can go.”

“Eww, man.” Mike pulls out the front of his shirt to see the damage.

“Shouldn’t have bit me,” is the reply that drifts back as Jensen walks farther into the shop with the assistant.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“So what do you want this bouquet to say?” the girl wanders behind a table to grab a pen and paper.

“To say? What do you mean?” Jensen is a bit confused. He didn’t want to actually say anything other than the actual ‘will you go out with me?’ question. The blank look apparently amuses his helper because she breaks out in giggles.

After she has sufficiently composed herself she begins to explain, “Flowers can tell a story. It’s not just classic roses for all around occasions. There are hundreds of different kinds of beautiful flowers that can say what you can’t.” That kind of explanation seems to brighten his mood, because he has a sudden question.

“Is there a flower that symbolizes possibilities?”

“Possibilities?”

“Yea, I’m sorry, but I didn’t catch your name.” Jensen apologizes.

“That’s alright, I’m Sandy,”

“Right, Sandy, possibilities. I mean. We’ve only really talked once, but he was amazing. He made me laugh, and his smile…” the color of Jensen’s eyes deepen a little as he remembers the shared cocoa with affection.

Sandy doesn’t respond right away, and Jensen feels his heart drop a little. “Well, I don’t know of any flowers right off the top of my head that having a defined meaning of ‘possibilities’; but we could make a bouquet that says that. It could have a couple different types of flowers with different meanings, when wrapped up together could get your message across.” She looks at him across the table. “Sound like something you’re up for?”

“Yea, totally. Let’s do it.”

“Awesome, so here is what we could put in there…”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jensen is nervous. He hasn’t been this tense since he and Randy were almost caught by his parents sophomore year of high school, especially since he hadn’t told them he was into guys yet, yea…that would have been awkward. Come on. You can do this. Open the front door, walk the three feet to his door and knock. You have the flowers. You did all this work, he’s gonna say yes. He has to. He feels better after his little pep talk, so he squares his shoulders nods to himself. Yes. This is it.

With that thought, he opens up his front door and crosses the hallway to Jared’s door. He takes a deep breath, and then raises his hand to knock. But before he can knock the door is opened, and Jared is there asking him, “What’s up?”

“Umm,” Actually standing in front of Jared with the flowers in hand seems to have short circuited his brain, because Jensen can’t make the words leave his mouth. Jared’s gaze turns a touch concerned when Jensen doesn’t say anything.

“You ok, Jensen?” Jared reaches out to touch his arm and notices the flowers he is holding by side for the first time. His eyes dart back up to Jensen’s.

“Those for me?”

“Uh. Yea,” Jared’s question seems to snap Jensen out of his funk. “Yea. These are for you,” he hands the flowers over.

“Thanks. They’re great,” They both just stand in the door way silent for a moment.

“You want…”

“I was…”

The two share a laugh, and Jensen motions for Jared to go ahead first, “You want to tell me what they mean?”

“You know they have meanings? Man, does everybody? I must have missed the memo, because I didn’t know till I was standing in the shop looking a little lost.” Jensen rubs the back of his neck then stuffs his hands in the pocket of his jeans, just for something to do with them. Jared chuckles.

“I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as all that.”

“No man, it really was. The nice girl was helpful. Helped me decide what I wanted it,” he gestures to the bouquet, “to say.”

“So what does it say?”

“Well,” he starts naming off the flowers. “This one, the pink Camellia, is, um well,” a blush stains Jensen’s cheeks as he stutters, “I don’t know if I can explain it to you, but I have this,” he hands Jared an index card that has the name, color and meaning of each of the flowers. Jared takes the card and reads through it. He then looks at the card and the bouquet together before looking back at Jensen.

“I like it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I think I get it. It’s like you’re saying we can have a great friendship with the Iris. And the pink Camellia means you long for me,” at this point Jared blushes a bit, but continues on, “and the Jonquil say that you are hoping for more, that this,” Jared motions between the two of them, “has a chance for something real. You know, possibilities.”

They share a look that seems to break just a second before stretching on for forever, and Jensen knows they’re still standing in the door way of Jared’s apartment; and also he knows that Jared hasn’t really said he will go out with him, but he decides he wouldn’t change a thing.

“Exactly.”


End file.
